


По старой памяти

by avadakedavra, J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Series: 2016: R — NC-17 [14]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drama, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После окончания двенадцатого сезона пути Дженсена и Джареда расходятся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По старой памяти

Когда двенадцатый сезон заканчивается и официально ставит точку в эпопее под названием «Сверхъестественное», первое, что они делают — обрезают Падалеки волосы.  
  
Прямо после прощальной вечеринки.  
  
Дженсен честно не знает, какого хрена он так сильно пьян, и, какого хрена у него в руках делают ножницы, не знает тоже, но Джаред стягивает с головы извечную свою шапку и говорит:  
  
— Давай. Я заебался, что все, включая мою чертову жену, периодически зовут меня Сэмом, — и добавляет потом, будто Дженсен не способен понять с первого раза: — Заебался. Серьезно.  
  
А еще он ловит зубами Дженсенову мочку, облизывает мокро, несмотря на то, что их перерыв, инициированный Дженсеном полтора года назад в связи со второй беременностью Данниль и тем, что он конкретно заебался разбираться во всем, что происходит между ним и Джаредом последние пару лет, так официально и не закончился. Редкие рецидивы вроде быстрого перепиха после какого-нибудь особенно сложного съемочного дня или по пьяни не в счет — это понятное дело.  
  
Дженсен не может отказать, только не Джареду, потому что да, он знает. Знает, насколько это серьезно. Данниль его Дином, конечно, никогда не называла, но, наверное, если бы у него была Падалечья шевелюра главным опознавательным признаком, он тоже остриг бы ее под корень сразу же после истечения срока контракта.  
  
Он и обстригает под корень — неровными куцыми прядками.  
  
Наутро, протрезвев, Джаред трогает свою макушку с нечитаемым выражением лица и обзывает Дженсена конченым долбоебом. Первые снимки появляются в интернете через два дня: Джаред прилежно таскает шапку, но все равно кто-то умудряется его подловить. Джаредов агент называет кончеными долбоебами уже их обоих и орет в трубку так, что Дженсен слышит ее аж с другого конца своей кухни.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит агент, когда успокаивается. Относительно, конечно, потому что Дженсен слышит ее все так же отчетливо. Или это у Джареда такой громкий динамик? — Ладно. Есть предложение сняться в полнометражке про нашу доблестную армию. Роль невелика, но там тебя все равно побреют, не будешь хотя бы сверкать тем позорищем, что есть сейчас.  
  
Джаред соглашается на полнометражку про доблестную армию, отсасывает Дженсену на прощание и уезжает из Ванка.  
  
Дженсен уезжает неделей позже.  
  
…Относительно стоящего предложения ему приходится ждать полгода, и все это время они стабильно видятся хотя бы раз в месяц по давней негласной договоренности. Потом Дженсену звонит агент и предлагает эпизодическую роль в новом многообещающем сериале. Дженсен, не раздумывая, говорит «да».  
  
С первым его появлением рейтинг сериала взлетает чуть ли не в два раза, и ему тут же подсовывают контракт на второй сезон: с парочкой прибавившихся к сумме гонорара нулей и приличной долей экранного времени.  
  
Стабильное «увидеться раз в месяц» превращается в стабильное «урвать хотя бы полчаса и позвонить по скайпу». Потом в стабильное «написать смс о том, как это, оказывается, заебывательно — сниматься по четырнадцать часов кряду друг без друга».  
  
Дженсен как раз раздумывает над подписанием контракта на третий сезон уже не нового, но все еще многообещающего сериала, когда звонит агент. И такой возбужденной Дженсен не слышал ее ни разу.  
  
— Два слова, — говорит агент. — Всего два, Дженсен. Кристофер Нолан.  
  
От таких предложений не отказываются. Руководство сериала понимает это так же хорошо, как и Дженсен, и они сговариваются на том, что его персонажа тихо и мирно грохнут в одной из последних серий второго сезона.  
  
Дженсен думает: «Вот оно».  
  
То самое.  
  
Он не прогадывает: фильм Нолана собирает сумасшедшую кассу и три Оскара, один из которых — за лучшую мужскую роль второго плана — достается лично Дженсену. Джаред поздравляет его через твиттер: коротким сообщением с кучей восклицательных знаков и смайлов. Кто-то из команды пихает Дженсену в руки телефон прямо посреди праздничной вечеринки в честь тройной победы, и он оказывается достаточно навеселе, чтобы в ответку кинуть фото, на котором прижимается губами к золотой статуэтке, с припиской: «Это могло быть твое лицо, если бы ты был рядом, придурок».  
  
Наутро хочется сначала разбить телефон, а потом и голову.  
  
— Не парься, — ржет над Дженсеном Данниль. Они разошлись полгода назад вполне цивилизованно: как были, так и остались не слишком близкими, но друзьями. — Ни у кого еще не отнимали Оскар за пидорство.  
  
Через неделю она присылает ему ссылку на какой-то форум, на котором Дженсен находит один из фанфиков: о том, как и в каких позах золотой статуэтке можно найти гораздо более практичное и интересное применение, чем простаивание на полке. Дженсен доходит до момента, когда Джаред его нагибает, и закрывает вкладку. Потом открывает снова и дочитывает-таки до конца. А затем дрочит в душе на яркую, сочную картинку.  
  
Собирается было отправить ссылку Джареду, но передумывает в последний момент и разлогинивается из почты.  
  
…После фильма Нолана предложения поступают одно круче другого. Дженсен вкалывает, как проклятый, и каждый отпуск мотается либо к Данниль с детьми, либо к родителям. О том, что Джаред снялся еще в паре довольно успешных блокбастеров, он узнает из третьих рук. О временном затишье и последующем заявлении о прекращении на неопределенный срок актерской деятельности и желании податься в политику — вообще случайно. Нет, Падалеки и раньше прочили пойти по стопам Арни — еще бы, с его-то обаянием и показной семейностью — но Дженсен не думал, что оно обернется вот так. Всерьез. Он тратит шесть баксов, когда видит на глянцевой обложке какого-то новомодного журнала знакомое лицо, и долго пялится на огромную фотку в целый разворот.  
  
На семейный портрет кроме самого Джареда и беременной Женевьев с Томом и Шепом умудрились даже собак впихнуть. Думается фоном: «Падалеки все-таки отрастил шевелюру обратно, теперь снова заправляет волосы за уши».  
  
А Дженсен в последний раз видел его с коротким ежиком.  
  
Он закрывает журнал и закидывает на заднее сидение машины. А очень скоро понимает, что они буквально везде. Они — это Джаред и Женевьев. Не то чтобы Дженсен следил, но как-то теперь это бросается в глаза. На выставке современного искусства, на громкой премьере в театре, на открытии собачьего приюта — и на каждой чертовой фотке Кортез отсвечивает огромным пузом, а Джаред — своей к ней бесконечной любовью.  
  
Дженсен, сам не зная зачем, женится на своей партнерше по последнему фильму. Хочется хоть немного отвлечься.  
  
Через месяц Женевьев рожает девочку, которую называют Эвелин. Дженсен звонит поздравить. С запыхавшимся, счастливо звучащим Джаредом они болтают минуту и тридцать семь секунд — ровно столько отсчитывает мобильный оператор.  
  
Еще через полгода Джаред проигрывает выборы и возвращается в актеры. К этому моменту Дженсен успевает развестись. Сначала дела у Джареда идут туго, но потом его вроде берут в какой-то серьезный драматический сериал. Данниль говорит, что там у него есть новый экранный брат, и про них уже пишут — и пишут горячо. Она сама проверяла, да, и, если Дженсен хочет, может прислать ему пару ссылок.  
  
Дженсен не хочет.  
  
Он снимается еще в одной картине — ради разнообразия не слишком успешной — и уже подумывает о том, чтобы самому что-нибудь срежиссировать, когда звонит Крипке.  
  
— Дженсен! — он слишком громкий, похоже, перекрикивает шум толпы на заднем фоне. — Ты не можешь отказаться. Полный метр. Последнее дело братьев Винчестеров. Только представь.  
  
Представляет Дженсен с трудом. Он тянет четыре дня, прежде чем позвонить Джареду, и тянет совершенно зря, потому что в конечном итоге все равно натыкается на механическое сообщение о том, что номер больше не обслуживается. Выспрашивать у знакомых новый номер Джареда кажется полным идиотизмом. Дженсен пишет ему на фейсбуке, и это, пожалуй, одно из самых дебильных решений в его жизни.  
  
Джаред отвечает, что «да, если Дженсен за, он тоже за, шикарная же идея, ну».  
  
На съемочную площадку они приезжают с разницей в неделю.  
  
У них новый режиссер, новый сценарист и новый каст. Но самое дерьмовое — у них новый Джаред. То есть не у них, конечно, а у Дженсена. Этот Джаред собранней и спокойней себя прежнего, как будто до сих пор не вышел из роли отца семейства и кандидата в кого-то там. Дженсену с ним сложно: хочется вернуть Джареда того, настоящего. Хотя теперь вообще с трудом верится, что когда-то он мог знать такого Джареда.  
  
Он знал Джареда-который-играет-Сэма-Винчестера. Точно так же, как Джаред знал Дженсена-который-играет-Дина-Винчестера. Еще с актерской школы пришлось запомнить: когда тебе подбирают образ, ты не должен его примерять, ты должен в нем жить.  
  
Как-то так и жили — как-то так и живут до сих пор.  
  
Дела на площадке идут туго. После того, как они убивают неделю на съемки четырехминутной сцены, режиссер орет на них, как блажной:  
  
— Была же она у вас, химия эта, про которую пиздели на каждом углу! — Дженсена неприятно царапает словом «была». Режиссеру хочется врезать. И Джареду. Можно и себе тоже — за компанию.  
  
В следующий же перерыв Падалеки припирается к нему в трейлер, и они долго и зло спорят о совершеннейшей ерунде. Потом целуются — как-то механически, без огонька. Просто потому, что не виделись черт знает сколько, и так вроде как положено. У Дженсена не встает даже, хотя раньше твердело в штанах от одного Джаредова прикосновения.  
  
Никакого продолжения поцелуй не получает.  
  
— Отыграем? — спрашивает Джаред совершенно ровным голосом после. Уже собираясь уходить.  
  
— Отыграем, — соглашается Дженсен глухо.  
  
…И они отыгрывают: полный метр о Винчестерах отбивает бюджет в два дня, а на Пипл Чойсе они с Джаредом получают все-таки лучшую химию, обойдя по дороге шесть гетеросексуальных пар и один тандем открытых геев, встречающихся в реале.  
  
Когда им предлагают конвент, они соглашаются.  
  
— За такие деньги только бы идиот отказался, — объясняет Дженсен.  
  
— Ну-ну, — хмыкает на том конце провода Данниль.  
  
Собираются оба каста, и старый, и новый, и последнюю панель им ставят втроем с Мишей. Перед ней они напиваются с Джаредом вдрызг: сначала вроде просто потому, что так надо, но потом входят во вкус.  
  
Дженсен с трудом запоминает, как они раздают автографы и фотографируются со всеми желающими, как на одном из снимков Джаред прижимается влажным приоткрытым ртом к его виску и дышит тяжело и жарко. Как потом они сосутся в каком-то переулке и сразу после — как вваливаются в чей-то номер. И хер ведь разберешь, в чей именно. Дженсена шатает, он сосредоточенно разглядывает в зеркале свое лицо, когда Падалеки притирается сзади пахом. У него, идиота, почти не стоит. Еще бы — после такой ударной дозы алкоголя.  
  
— Давай, Дженсен, ну! — выплевывает Джаред, и Дженсену слышится вдруг в его голосе такая жгучая пьяная ненависть, что на секунду становится страшно. — По старой памяти.  
  
Дженсен разворачивается и заряжает ему в челюсть. Прицел сбит текилой, и удар выходит смазанным, но потом — да, потом они трахаются по старой памяти.  
  
И по новой тоже.  
  
Грубо, быстро и без растяжки почти, но это, блядь, лучший секс за последние пять лет Дженсеновой жизни. Джаред надевается ртом на его член, а потом откидывается на спину, разводя широко ноги. Подхватывает себя под коленями, выставляя напоказ: «На, бери». Дженсен берет. По одной только Джаредовой слюне, не высохшей еще на члене.  
  
Кажется, в процессе они умудряются надавать друг другу неслабых тумаков, потому что утром обоим приходится в бешеном темпе замазывать синяки под нервный обоюдный ржач.  
  
В результате они опаздывают на сорок минут, но, когда выходят на сцену, аплодируют им так, как Дженсену даже на вручении Оскара не аплодировали.  
  
Панель идет нормально. Тяжелее, чем те, что были прежде, но это, наверное, с отвычки. Где-то через полчаса после начала Джаред собственническим жестом закидывает руку Дженсену на плечо — приятная, давно забытая тяжесть Падалечьих конечностей.  
  
— Да, — говорит он, кивком указывая на Дженсена. — Дженсен до сих пор остается одним из самых важных людей в моей жизни.  
  
Толпа визжит, и Дженсен показательно зажимает уши ладонями.  
  
Они снова играют, не так слаженно, как раньше, но, кажется, им верят.  
  
А это — это ведь самое главное, верно?..


End file.
